Mischief managed
by special agent Ali
Summary: An eleven year old blue eyed, red haired mischievous child may be the end to the NCIS team. Not on purpose though but then he is Gibbs son and just wants to be in the action with the men and Ziva
1. Chapter 1: Mini Gibbs, boy with attitude

_Wow six reviews I feels special *smiles*_

_All right so I'll start the story then. Mostly all about Caleb but we'll get into the crime scene stuff later. _

"Woo Hoo! No school for a few days!" Caleb Gibbs shouted out happily as he ran out of the elevator into the squad room.

He threw his bag on the floor by his fathers desk before spinning in his chair.

His ride was stopped in seconds and the kid was head-slapped. "I told you in the ride over you were not coming here for fun Caleb" Jethro Gibbs growled at him.

The eleven year old sulked as he rubbed his head. "Oh sure you can do that to me and them but when I do it at school I get suspended and grounded" he whined.

Tony DiNozzo smirked from behind his desk. "He is so your mini me boss" he said and Gibbs turned and gave him a look.

Caleb smirked. "Yeah Uncle Tony, I want to be just like my dad" he declared.

"Yeah well maybe if you ever finish school you can" Gibbs retorted and motioned for his son to move.

Caleb blew a raspberry. "School is so lame I want to help now dad, come on" he begged.

Gibbs only gave him his famous stare in response.

"Please! Come on, we barely know each other…"

"Which is why your never stepping foot in a scene till I say your old enough" Gibbs interrupted.

"He got you there" Tim McGee cut in and Caleb shot him his version of a Gibbs glare.

He pouted and crossed his arms. "Yeah because my stupid mom kept me hidden at her mom's house for six years" he muttered and was slapped again.

"Don't ever talk about your mother like that junior, she was a great person" Gibbs growled.

Caleb sighed. "I know sir, sorry…" he said sheepishly. Gibbs didn't correct him on apologizing so he continued. "I just wish we didn't miss those years" he added.

"Well we did now move to Abby and quit stalling" he said finishing the conversation.

The kid sighed and walked slowly to the elevators.

"Don't make me escort you Cal" Gibbs warned and the boy scooted away fast.

He made it to Abby but first bought her a Caf-Pow hoping it would cut down his punishment even a little bit.

"Hey aunty Abs watcha doing?" Caleb called as he walked in. Abby looked up and shut off her music with a remote.

"Cally!" she yelled and was the only who could ever get away with calling him that.

Caleb smiled as he dropped his bag and returned the tight hug from the energetic gothic forensic scientist.

She then pulled away and smirked at him. "So Poppa Gibbs told me about your stunt at school kid" she said and he shrugged.

"It was a wake up call, stupid jerk needed it" he said in defense.

"Or were you just trying to avoid the sixth grade for a while?" she shrugged again. "School is stupid" he muttered.

"Cally…."

"It is aunty Abs and I will never change my mind about it, only way my life will be great if I could be an agent" he said.

"Well maybe someday…" she started in a soothing voice and the boy covered his ears.

"I hate that stupid word! I had seven years of some day's from my grandparents about seeing my dad!" he yelled.

Caleb turned away and picked up his bag. "I'm sorry, I'll be quiet now and do my stupid homework" he whispered and walked to Abby's desk.

He sat down and his eyes drifted to the photographs that decorated the edge.

Abby was in all posing with different people. One was her, Gibbs and Caleb.

Another was her and Tim dancing at a party. The third was of her family and the last was her other family. The team.

It was taken when his mother and Ziva first joined the team. He stared a few seconds at it before sticking it in her drawer.

He would never forgive her. Not for abandoning him at her parent's home when he was a baby. Not for only visiting every two months.

He knew she was only keeping him safe as both his parents job were dangerous but it didn't make it right. Not to him.

Caleb sighed and took out his homework folder of the four classes he went to before his lunch incident.

He finished his science, english and history homework quickly but had trouble with his math. He took out his cell phone and texted Tim not wanting to talk to Abby.

It was his defense mechanism. Whenever someone made him angry he then ignored them for a while.

Tim walked in a few minutes later and Abby turned around.

"Great, now mini Gibbs doesn't want my help" she said sadly.

Tim immediately went to her and hugged her. "You know he never means it, he loves you" he whispered.

"I know but I hate when we fight I love him too" she whispered back.

Tim nodded. "I'll try and talk to him" he promised and went to the child.


	2. Chapter 2: More attitude

_Well I am so happy to see you all like Caleb. I love when children guest star on NCIS. I loved Abigail Breslin and the little boy who played Zack._

_Anyway on to chapter two. Would anyone like a back story? I could do a separate story of how Caleb found his father. _

Caleb looked up as the door opened. "Hey uncle Tim" he called out sadly. Tim raised a brow. "What happened to the spunky boy I just saw ten minutes ago?" he asked.

Caleb shrugged. "He got depressed and decided to just mope" he answered dejectedly.

"You know Abby loves you…"

"It's not all her" Caleb interrupted. He went into Abby's drawer and pulled out the team picture he threw in.

"I don't want to hate her or anyone else but I can't help it" he murmured and Tim nodded.

"Director Shepard did love you kiddo, she was only…"

"Trying to protect me because both my parents jobs are dangerous" Caleb finished in a monotone voice.

Tim sighed. He was not good with children and even after the two months of knowing Caleb was still not always sure how to connect with the child.

Caleb sighed at the awkward tension he created. "Sorry Uncle Tim, I just heard this whole story already and…" he trailed and put the photo facedown.

Caleb then felt tears spring to his eyes so he jumped up and threw his arms around Tim's waist.

Tim stroked Caleb's hair and let the child have his moment. Caleb composed himself after a minute and settled back in his chair.

"Thanks, I love talking to you the most Uncle Tim, you never judge me or make me angry" he said.

It was the truth. In the two months since Caleb met his dad and the team, Tim McGee was so far the only one not to set off the boy's temper.

Tim smiled. "Glad I could help now lets finish your homework before your dad comes looking for me" he suggested.

Caleb nodded and with Tim's help got it done in twenty minutes.

"Thanks Uncle Tim" he said as he put away all his stuff. "Always happy to help kid, but now maybe you can help me…" he said and trailed off.

He let his body finish the sentence as he jerked his head toward Abby.

Caleb looked to her then Tim. "Do I have to?" he asked.

"No but it would make me happy if you did" Tim answered.

Caleb sighed. "Fine" he sulked and walked out in a sulk with his hands in his pockets.

"Hey Aunty Abs" he said through gritted teeth. Abby turned and smiled at him trying to pretend he was cheerful Caleb.

"Hi Cally" she answered. "Sorry" he muttered and Tim shrugged at her.

"It's okay, look I know someday we…" she said and Caleb's eyes darkened.

"I told you I hate that stupid word, you stupid Goth!" he yelled.

In a flash he grabbed Abby's Caf-pow and Abby let out a shriek as he threw it at her landing on her chest and lap.

"Caleb!" Tim yelled. Caleb ran out and Tim chased him.


	3. chapter 3: punishment and a worse mistak

_I am so naughty. Its two am and I should be asleep as I will be up at around eight to make breakfast for my mom but I am so not tired._

_Instead, I decided to update stories. I am determined to least finish this one and others I done. _

Tim tore after the child and kept running his adrenaline on high. He managed to tackle the child as he ran from a staircase into autopsy.

"Ducky help! He's going to kill me" Caleb cried as Tim pulled him up.

"I am not!" Tim yelled in defiance and smacked Caleb's head. "But I am punishing you for your stunt" he said.

He threw him over his shoulder and waved to Ducky trying not to look at the dead bodies.

"Sorry Duck, don't worry I got him" he said and left quickly. He put him down once the elevator closed he pushed a button and glared at the boy.

"Look Cal" Tim yelled and the boy flinched.

"I hate when people yell" he said. "Well I hate when my friend acts up and I am forced to yell" Tim retorted.

Cal nodded and hugged him. "I know, I'm so sorry, I forget to not lose my temper" he said.

To his shock Tim pushed him away. "I know kid but you'll learn" he said and the elevator dinged.

He grabbed Caleb by his wrist and pulled him into the lab and into a corner.

"You're kidding me! I am not standing in time-out" Caleb yelled out and Tim glared at him.

"You think I am leaving you with a choice?" he asked menacingly and Caleb turned to his corner with a sulk.

"You move one inch and I'll tell your dad and you'll be spanked but if you stay till timer dings, it'll be over and forgiven without dad ever knowing" Tim whispered in his ear.

"But Ducky…"

"Won't say a word, he knows I can work this out myself without you being spanked" Tim reassured him.

Caleb nodded. Tim left him and nodded to Abby. "Set a timer Abs, eleven minutes" he told her who nodded.

She had gotten out of her stained clothes and into fresh ones. She had three sets of emergency clothes stashed in the back room.

"I'll be back kid" Tim said and left the lab.

"McGee! What did Cal do?" Gibbs asked as Tim came into squad room.

"Ducky…"

"He didn't say anything but his expression sure told me something happened"

"It did boss, Cal threw a tantrum in Abby's lab and ran off after spilling her drink on her but I have him in time-out, I think he needs to finally see me discipline him and know we all care" Tim explained.

Gibbs nodded. "Fine, I won't intervene this time Tim, I trust you" he said and Tim smiled.

Tim sat at his desk and started to work on a cold case. Eleven minutes passed and he walked back to Abby's lab.

"You finish throwing tantrums Cal?" Tim called out and the boy nodded.

"He kept his word, he didn't move" Abby said to him. "Come here Caleb" she then spoke to the boy.

He walked over to her slowly and she pulled him onto her lap.

"Don't worry kiddo, it's just Caf-Pow, but if you ever, ever break something in this lab, I guarantee you won't be sitting for two weeks" she threatened.

"Yes Ma'am" Caleb whimpered. He moved around and hugged her. "I'll be good" he said but his fingers were crossed.

"All right I'll be heading back…"

Caleb jumped down and ran for Tim. "Can I come too Uncle Tim?" he asked eagerly. Tim nodded.

"Sure, why not" he said and took his hand.

In the squad room Gibbs ruffled his son's hair with a smile. "You bored now that you got into trouble?"

Caleb shook his head. "Are you kidding? This place is way cooler than stupid school" he argued.

Gibbs rolled his eyes and his phone rang. "Gibbs" he said and then hung up a few seconds later.

"Grab your gear, we got a body and you back to Abby" he said and Caleb sulked as the team grabbed their gear.

Tony ruffled his hair. "Abby is more fun than field work" he said and Caleb didn't agree.

The team dropped him off at Abby and Caleb got off but didn't go near the door.

Instead he stood next to the elevator and waited thirty seconds then pressed the button.

He went for the garage and ran for autopsy truck and dove inside before Palmer saw him as he led Ducky to the truck.


	4. Chapter 4: The crime scene, more trouble

_OMG u all r making me so very happy. Can't believe all these reviews I been given. I am so glad you like Caleb. He was inspired by the comic Calvin and Hobbes, also why he is called Cal._

_I pictured Calvin as an eleven year old red-head without Hobbes but still same trouble making devil child and combined with Dennis the Menace and Kevin from Home Alone. Spunkiest little boys I could think of._

_Also the team did check out the place but Caleb found a secret room and this is where his trouble really begins. _

Caleb stayed low to the ground and tried not to breathe too loudly. Lucky for him, Palmer and Ducky were arguing about directions to notice anything.

They got there ten minutes after the team after getting lost as usual. As Jimmy stopped the van, Caleb opened the back door and got out.

He closed the door and ran as fast as he could for cover. His only choice though was the old building where the body was.

He crept inside and stuck to the wall. It was dark enough no one saw him as the team were doing their jobs.

He saw two sets of stairs and went for the back ones. He went upstairs and the stairs squeaked ever so gently.

Caleb hurried his pace before he could get caught. He went to the second floor and came across a hallway of doors.

All were opened and Caleb could tell the team had checked it out. He started to get bored when something in the back wall caught his eye.

Maybe it was because he was related to Gibbs but the wall looked unnatural to him.

He went and touched the wall. His hands ran over the smooth surface till he touched something. A small button. It was painted to match the wall and was obvious only if you knew it was there. Caleb pushed the button and the wall clicked and slid open revealing a small secret room.

"Wow and dad says I wouldn't been useful" he murmured quite pleased with himself.

He went in and saw a huge rock close to the door and moved it to the door.

"Guess this was some sort of secret hideout" he mused.

He then checked out the room and saw an old blanket over something. It looked like a person sitting in a chair.

Curious, he crept over and removed it and gasped. It was a person, a marine, and he looked like he been tortured. He had just recently been killed and the killer was still in the room.

He was so scared he stepped back, tripped on a discarded book and fell. The thump was definitely heard below.

"Must be some kind of animal boss" Tony quipped from below.

"Check it out McGee" Gibbs answered and Tim left for the stairs.

Tim eased up the stairs slowly with his hand on his gun. At the top his eyes widened at the new room.

"What the?" he muttered and pulled out his gun. He walked slowly to the room, the gun pointed out.

He stopped by it and peeked in. He first noticed the body and looked away as he held down a gag.

He stepped in and saw Caleb. "Caleb! You're not supposed to be here!" Tim yelled at the kid who stood and looked down sheepishly.

"I know uncle Tim, but I came to help" he muttered. "All I ever do is hang with Abby and it got boring so I wanted to take down the bad guys and I did find this room and him" he added.

"I'm getting you to Gibbs" McGee retorted and grabbed the eleven year olds arm.

"No uncle Tim please, he'll punish me hard" Caleb whined and tried to fight back.

Tim turned and head slapped him. "Stop screwing around its too dangerous here" he ordered.

He turned back and was shot at, the bullet barely missing him from the window.

"Uncle Tim!" Caleb screamed as the bullet whizzed at them. McGee tackled him and fired back getting the shooter but another quickly took his place and hit Tim.

Luckily Tony heard the shots and got down the other two and they fell to their death.

He moved to Tim still on his knees shielding Caleb from view.

"Aren't you lucky you got me around Timmy boy, your lucky you weren't…" he started and stopped as Tim groaned.

"Least not fatally….I think" Tim said as he gasped in pain. "But I guess it better me than…him" he added and Tony noticed Caleb.

"I'm sorry uncle Tony, I…." he gasped and Tim fell forward and collapsed. "Tony, tell...Gibbs...I...I'm glad...glad i got...got to know..." he slurred before collapsing to the floor.

"Uncle Tim!" Caleb screamed and dove to catch him. He grabbed his head and held him as he cried. "Please hold on, please, you can't die!" he screamed.

Tony was already calling for an ambulance then he called Gibbs and told him to bring Ducky. Then he knelt by Tim and told Caleb to step back as he tore open his shirt and tried to stop Tim from bleeding out.


	5. Chapter 5: Tim's hanging on

_Wow, so many reviews last chapter. You all rock though it is sad most everyone who writes Tim ends up shooting him. Why do we torture the ones we love I wonder? _

_Anyway on to more and here comes Gibbs who is really not happy. Short chapter but only cause it's late but I was itching to type. _

_Oh and since I have no clue what it like to be shot, I'm guessing it hurts like hell, lots of blood and possible death if not treated quickly. I hope I gave it justice I am a probie writer sorry but doing my best as always. Please don't Gibbs slap me. _

Gibbs, Ducky and Ziva arrived less than a minute after Tony made the call.

He was focused intently on keeping Tim from bleeding out as he kept Tim's tie firmly to the wound.

Ducky immediately ran over to assist as Gibbs grabbed Caleb. "What the hell are you doing here Caleb?" he yelled and the boy winced.

"I…I just wanted…I wanted to help" he stuttered and Gibbs tightened his grip.

"Is this helping Cal? Is it? Tim is badly hurt thanks to your stupidty" he yelled.

"I…I…I…" Caleb stuttered and Gibbs led him out of the room. "Get your ass to my car and don't get the hell out of it" he yelled and the boy ran off sobbing.

"It hurts so much…I'm gonna…gonna die" Tim was struggling as Tony kept pressure on his shoulder.

"No, you're not Tim, you'll be fine" Gibbs said in a softer tone. He went to Tim and grabbed his chin.

"You hear me?" he asked and Tim nodded. "Yes…Yes boss…I'm sorry, I…I" he stuttered.

"Don't apologize, only person at fault is Caleb, you shouldn't have had to save his ass" he said.

"Not…not his…fault…being…your…team…in….incred…" Tim slurred and Tony hushed him.

"Stop talking Timmy, save your strength and just concentrate on living" he soothed.

The ambulance soon arrived a few minutes later and Tim was quickly carried out. Tony followed and climbed in and grabbed Tim's hand.

"I got you Tim, I won't let you die kid" he said hoping his words did something of comfort.

Gibbs got in his car to follow and Ziva climbed in beside him. He glared at Caleb who sat like a terrified puppy behind him.

"Don't say a word Caleb, right now I don't want to even hear you breathe" he growled.

Caleb nodded and tried to make himself as small as possible. He knew there was nothing he could say anyway. He had no excuse.

'I'm so so sorry dad' he thought as he cried silently as the car drove off fast and silently.

Ziva looked at him through the mirror and he couldn't deduce what she was thinking which scared him even more.


	6. Punishment and another bad decision

_Wow, sorry for taking so long to update this. Been busy with my Palmer and Tim stories. _

The ambulance and the team soon arrived to the hospital. Tony followed them in but soon found his butt in the waiting room.

He wasn't waiting long before the others arrived. Ducky and Ziva at least.

"Don't ask Tony" Ziva said quickly and he nodded. "They took Tim to ICU, I hope…." he said instead and trailed off.

Ziva grasped his hand. "He'll make it Tony" she said. Tony shook his head.

"He shouldn't even be hurt" he said weakly. "I should have been with him, I am the one who's supposed to take the injury" he added.

She stared at him confused and Tony explained about the Plague and then the car bomb after he returned.

"That was pure luck Tony, you can't catch everything" she answered.

"She's right DiNozzo" Gibbs added walking in with Caleb who trailed behind rubbing his bottom.

"I said I was sorry I did find that room" he muttered. Gibbs turned to him with an angry flash.

"Look what happened because of that Caleb!" he yelled and the boy flinched.

He bent and grabbed his shoulders. "You really think we wouldn't have found that room eventually?" he asked and the boy shrugged.

"I'm sorry" he muttered and Gibbs only glared at him.

"Sorry doesn't cure Tim" he growled and turned away from him.

His phone rang. "Gibbs! I searched the whole building Cal is…"

"I know Abby, he's with me at the hospital, he caught a ride with Ducky and got Tim shot" Gibbs answered.

"What?" Abby cried. "Oh my god! Tim….no not my Timmy…" she cried.

"He'll live Abs, I ordered him too" Gibbs said. "I'll be right there" she answered through a small sob and hung up.

Caleb noticed as his dad talked the other three were distracted too. Tony had his face in his hands and Ziva was consoling him.

Ducky was by the nurses station with Jimmy. He turned and ran for his life knowing he wasn't wanted. Not anymore.

Gibbs turned as he hung up and his eyes widened. "Caleb!" he yelled loudly and everyone turned to the empty spot.

Tony shot up as well as Ziva. "We'll find him boss" he said and hurried off.

Gibbs nodded and went to follow but Ducky grabbed his arm. "They will find the lad Jethro, you need to calm down before you have a stroke" he ordered.


	7. Caleb Jethro Shepard Gibbs finds love

_Well I have to go to work soon but I thought I'd give you all this to hold you over. Think of it like ice-cream before dinner tee hee._

_My readers get plain vanilla, but my four reviewers for last chapter get a sundae with all the fixings they want._

_This is a filler but I already showed Tim and Caleb's relationship so now this is him and his other big brother. With a little hint of Ziva. I was thinking when this could place but I guess it'd be after season 5 since Jenny is dead. _

"Caleb? Come on little man, talk to me, I know you're out here" Tony called as he left the hospital.

He put on his sunglasses as he glanced around. He didn't hear or see anything so he jogged off with Ziva following.

They ran till they saw a small park a block away from the hospital. They went in and found the missing child swinging.

Ziva moved to the swing, Caleb saw her and jumped off.

He ran off, was caught and thrown over Tony's shoulder. "Not so fast Caleb, we need to talk" she said and Caleb struggled. He smacked his hot bottom and he yelped.

"Do not make me give you a second spanking" He warned. "I can be just as strong as your dad and I really don't want to little man" he added.

Caleb immediately stopped struggling. He carried him to the playground and sat down. Then he pulled him off his shoulder and placed him on his lap.

"All right dude, why you gotta keep scaring everyone?" he asked sharply.

Caleb didn't answer. He used his sleeve to wipe his eyes as tears threatened to fall again.

"What is it Cal? Talk to me buddy?" Tony asked dropping his voice to a soothing and nurturing state.

"No…no one…no one wants me around" Caleb stammered. He couldn't hold back anymore and began to cry again.

"Cal…that's not true" Tony retorted. Cal shook his head. "Yes, it is Uncle Tony, my dad's never going to love me, I don't even think he likes me" he insisted.

"Now that really isn't true, Gibbs just has a different way of showing his love" Ziva declared. She knelt to him and Caleb shot up.

"What love Aunt Ziva? Tell me where it is, because I swear since I came here he hasn't shown me any!" he cried.

"Are you serious little man?" Tony asked and Caleb nodded.

"I am Uncle Tony, I mean you all try, I guess to be a fake family but I feel dad…he's trying so hard not to get close to me" Caleb said.

"He didn't even hug me after the spanking, we got here and Ziva left us alone. He pulled me out, spanked me bare, pulled me off and told me not to do it again" he added.

Tony and Ziva shared a look and Caleb folded his arms. "I am right aren't I and you two know why?" he asked accusingly.

Tony sighed. "I think Gibbs is…" he said and sighed again.

"Dad is what Uncle Tony? Please, tell me why he hates me" Caleb begged.

"He doesn't hate you Caleb, he just doesn't want to lose you like he lost Kelly" Ziva answered.

"Who's Kelly?" Caleb asked. Then he gasped. "Is she….is she dad's daughter?" he asked and both nodded.

"Let me guess, you went through your dad's desk once?" Tony asked and he nodded.

"I wanted to see what I could do to make him love me then I saw the picture and I assumed it was because he had a family and didn't want me in it" he admitted.

"He did Cal but it was fifteen years ago, she'd be around twenty-two now and I bet she would of loved to be your sister" Ziva said.

Caleb bit his lip. "So, she is dead? That's why dad keeps looking at me like he is waiting for my real dad to take me away?" he asked.

"I think it's best if you ask him that, I'll talk to boss man first and try and make him understand" Tony suggested.

Caleb bent and threw himself at his fake Uncle. "That would be great Uncle Tony" he said and Tony hugged him back.

"No problem kiddo" he said then pulled him back. "Is that why you did what you did today?" he asked and Caleb nodded.

"It's been two months now and Dad….he's been so distant….I thought if I could show him….it was stupid though" he answered and sighed in defeat.

He sat down and pulled his knees to his chest. "Now I hurt Uncle Tim…I am so sorry for that"

Tony smiled. "Timmy will make it, he's a fighter, now come on let's go back" he said.

Caleb nodded. "Can I have a piggy back ride? I'm tired" he whined.

Tony rolled his eyes but gave in and hoisted the kid onto his back. "Don't get used to this kid" he warned and Caleb smiled as he gripped Tony's neck.

They got back to the hospital and Ziva pulled Caleb off before they entered.

She sat him on the chairs by Ducky. "There you are Caleb, I am glad you're unharmed" Ducky greeted and Caleb apologized.

Tony quickly pulled Gibbs away before he could yell. "Boss, I need to talk to you" he interrupted.

"What DiNozzo?" Gibbs snapped when they were out of earshot. "You trust me boss?" Tony asked and Gibbs nodded.

"Yeah, I trust you Tony" he answered. "Don't yell at him again" Tony retorted and Gibbs narrowed his eyes.

"What exactly did Cal say to you?" He asked suspiciously.

"He thinks you hate him boss" Tony replied. Gibbs rolled his eyes and went to move away.

"Kids don't do punishment DiNozzo of course he whined…." he said and Tony grabbed his arm.

"He thought it since he met you boss" Tony clarified and Gibbs stared at him taken back.

"What? Why would he…"

"Because you don't want to lose him like you lost Kelly" Tony interrupted.

"You told him that?" Gibbs snapped and Tony nodded. "Maybe we stepped over the line but we wanted to be honest with the kid" he answered.

Gibbs stared at his agent. "So, you really think I am a bad father?" he asked and Tony shrugged.

"Have you been trying to keep distance Boss?" Tony asked instead. When he didn't answer Tony sighed.

"I'm sorry boss, I know I crossed the line I just don't want to see Caleb going down a bad road" he said quickly.

Gibbs nodded. "You're right" he said and Tony's eyes widened. "I am?"

Gibbs nodded again. "I didn't want to be Cal's dad when he came but he doesn't deserve that" he said.

"Wow, boss man admitting he was wr…." Tony said and Gibbs head slapped him.

"Shutting up, thanks boss" he said and hurried away.

He motioned for Caleb to join Gibbs and the boy shuffled to him slowly.

Gibbs put his arm around him and led him outside. "I'm sorry Cal" he said softly as they walked.

"What?" Caleb asked and stopped. Gibbs turned and went to his knees.

"What Tony and Ziva told you was true and I'm sorry, you deserve a father who will love you and I'd like to try again" he clarified.

"Really?"

Gibbs nodded. "Yes really, come here kiddo" he said softly and Caleb finally got a hug from his father.

"I love you boy" Gibbs whispered. "I love you too dad" Caleb whispered and began to cry again but finally of happiness.

When they let go a moment later Gibbs grabbed his hands. "I will never allow you to be in the field, that is too dangerous but, maybe when Tim is back on his feet, you can help him when he is with Abby or something" he said.

Caleb nodded. "I know it was stupid and I really am sorry I just wanted to make you proud" he said.

Gibbs nodded. "I am proud of how brave you were but it was still reckless and I can't lose my son" he said.

Caleb nodded and hugged him again. "I won't ever do it again dad, I don't want to cause you or anyone else pain" he said and meant it with all his heart.

_I hope this clears Gibbs for anyone who thought he was being cruel. He was and now maybe father and son can finally have a real relationship. _

_I made him like it because Caleb was his real son and Gibbs couldn't handle that. All the other kids he handled were someone else's, he had no idea how to treat Cal but now he does. _


	8. More scolding and another run away

_Hey everyone. Wow, been too long since I updated this one. I really gotta crack down and finish these stories :P _

_So I was watching the lion king which kinda inspired this chapter. You know the part where Mufasa is scolding little Simba for disobeying him and putting his life in danger?_

_Yeah, that's the scene. Abby is the king and Caleb is the naughty prince. _

The two were still hugging when she approached.

"Now there's a Kodak moment for my desk" Abby said as she snapped a picture with her phone.

Gibbs stood and smirked at her. "You're never going to stop trying to get me to smile are you?"

Abby shook her head. "Nope, but come on Gibbs, would you really want me to ever change?" she asked.

Gibbs shook his head. "Nah, you five are pains in the ass sometimes but you're my pains in the ass" he said.

Caleb chuckled. "And you still love us right dad?"

"We'll see junior" Gibbs answered and walked away but stood at the door to the hospital a couple feet away.

Abby then folded her arms and gave Caleb a disappointed look. "I'm very disappointed in you Caleb Jethro Gibbs!" she snapped.

Caleb winced at his full name and her tone. He looked at her then hung his head. "I know" he said softly.

She bent to her knees and grabbed his chin. "Do you Cal? You could have been killed…you could have killed Tim!" she yelled.

Caleb whimpered. "I know, I know, I just wanted to be like my dad, he is so brave and I just want to be like him, be the leader" he said, his voice cracking.

"Aw Cal, you know being brave doesn't mean you should go looking for trouble"

"But my dad isn't scared of anything!" Caleb retorted

"I was today kid" Gibbs spoke up. Caleb turned. "Really? But you're so tough" he asked completely surprised the marine was scared.

Gibbs raised a brow and walked back to his little boy. "Your old man may be tough kid but it still terrified me that my sons almost died today" he said.

"Oh…that makes sense…you really do love us huh?" Caleb said and trailed off. Gibbs ruffled his hair fondly.

"Yeah boy…I really do…you, Tony and Tim are my boys like Abby and Ziva are my daughters…I really hope you never put yourself or your family into danger ever again" he said.

Caleb nodded. "I won't dad…I promise again and again…I really am sorry…I really hope Tim will be all right" he said.

Both nodded. "He will be" they said simultaneously.

Abby knelt down. "All right, I have a feeling you learned a lesson and I bet my 'daddy' has punished you already so come here Cally" Abby said.

Caleb threw his arms around her neck and hugged her tightly. "I know, I love you Aunt Abby" he said.

Abby squeezed him fondly. "I love you too kid" she said.

She then took his hand and put her arm around Gibbs and the three walked back inside.

They sat down to wait. They chatted and played card games as they waited.

Sarah arrived a few minutes after Abby and scolded Caleb as well. She then told the team her parents would arrive tomorrow.

It was a few hours later that a doctor came out and told them Tim was all right.

"Your friend was very lucky…the bullet hit his ribs and broke two of them but that seems the worst of it…he is resting now and asked if someone named Caleb was all right" he said.

"Yeah…he's fine…" Gibbs said. He turned to his son but the child wasn't there.

"Damn…the kid took off again…little brat is good" Tony remarked.

"Come on Tony, you're with me, we'll find him" Gibbs said and Tony nodded.

The two men left and the others went to go visit Tim. The doctor said two at a time so Abby and Sarah went in first.


	9. Thinking back to the past

_Aw, glad you all are still attached to my boy Caleb. Thanks everyone for still reading and reviewing. _

_This is more of a Caleb chapter. Purely on his thoughts so you can know my character I created. See the red haired, blue eyed, eleven year old boy through my eyes. _

_Oh, I am not sure if Jenny had a mom but in this story she does. Her mom was caring for Caleb till she passed away in her sleep. Caleb called 911 and then social services took him away._

_He showed Margaret the letter and she agreed that if DNA matched him to Gibbs, he'd get to stay. Not sure if that is accurate but this is fiction so this is how Gibbs met his little boy. _

_Sorry for everyone who guessed where the 11 year old went, Caleb is more a fearful child. His answer to problems is mine when I was little. Run away._

Caleb had sat quietly the whole time. His eyes brimmed with unshed tears as he sat on his warm bottom.

He couldn't believe it had been two months.

He closed his eyes and everyone left him alone thinking he wanted to sleep a little.

Caleb couldn't sleep though, even if he wanted to. His mind was too clouded with pictures. He watched as he first met Gibbs.

_**He was walking with a lady from social services. They walked over to the four agents.**_

_**Tony looked up first. "Hi, may I help you?" he asked and gave her a dazzling smile.**_

"_**Depends…are you agent Gibbs?" she asked.**_

"_**No, but I am…what can I help you with?" Gibbs spoke up. The lady moved to him and Caleb followed.**_

"_**My name is Margaret Swenson, I am with social services" she introduced herself.**_

"_**What can I do for you Ms. Swenson?" Gibbs asked. He looked past her to the child and Caleb looked up.**_

_**Their eyes met and Gibbs was taken aback for a second at the mirror of his own baby blue eyes.**_

_**Caleb smiled slightly. "Hello…sir…are…are you really him?" he stammered.**_

"_**What's in your hand buddy?" Gibbs asked. Caleb held out his letter.**_

"_**My mom wrote it, her name was Jenny Shepard, it says you're my dad sir" he said.**_

_**Gibbs took the letter and read it after putting on his glasses. When he was done he glanced back at Caleb.**_

"_**How old are you?"**_

"_**Eleven sir" Caleb answered. Gibbs sighed. 'That means I got her pregnant when I first met Jenny…she wouldn't lie' he thought.**_

_**Gibbs sighed again. "So what? I take some test and see if the kid is mine?" he asked Margaret.**_

_**She nodded. "That's how it works agent Gibbs, when the guardian of a child dies, we look to see if there are any other family members still living…Caleb asked me to try you first" she said.**_

_**Caleb nodded. "Please agent Gibbs…can we try it?" he begged.**_

_**Gibbs sighed but nodded. "My forensic scientist can do it…let's go meet Abby" he said.**_

_**He put his arm around Caleb and led the two to Abby's lab.**_

_**Abby hugged Gibbs and then Caleb. "We don't know if he is mine yet Abs…" Gibbs warned as she hugged Caleb.**_

"_**Aw Gibbs, come on, he looks just like you and Jenny" she argued.**_

_**Gibbs gave her a look. She huffed and swabbed both their cheeks. The test took a few minutes to run but then she grinned triumphantly. **_

"_**Welcome to the family Caleb Gibbs" she said. Caleb grinned. "So I am Caleb Jethro Shepard Gibbs now?" he asked.**_

_**Gibbs raised a brow at his middle name. "Jenny gave my name as your middle name?" he asked.**_

_**Caleb nodded. "Yeah, I am so glad to finally meet you…dad" he said.**_

_**Gibbs nodded but Caleb could see he didn't look too pleased.**_

Caleb opened his eyes to bring himself back to the present. 'Least dad finally came around…too bad I had to hurt Uncle Tim to get my dad to love me' he thought.

He was brought back in time to see the doctor was there telling them Tim was all right.

Caleb gasped when he heard his Uncle was asking for him.

'After all Tim did these past two months to make me happy….I can't go see him…I can't hear him…I should run again' he thought.

Running was exactly the child did.

_I'll post Cal being found again next chapter. I am thinking ending this soon but I may make a new one of Caleb's adventures. I mean if anyone is interested._

_Oh one more note. I'll try and update many of my stories as much as i can in the next week but as of May 21 (my b-day) i will be busy so won't be updating that much after but I'll do my best. Glad to see I got 50 reviews for this thanks._


	10. Finally finding peace, the end

_Hey all, glad so many still with me. Sorry for those who wish it was longer it seemed pretty long to me lol._

_I can't remember title of story I read but it inspired this chapter. _

_The story is about this abused four year old boy named Noah. It's heart wrenching story but the bond little Noah makes with Gibbs and Tony is beautiful_

_If author is reading, I just thank you for showing me how cool Tony is as well as Tim. This chapter is for you even though I think I made Caleb before little Noah touched our fanfic hearts :D _

"He probably went back to the park boss…I just don't understand why…Timmy is so not a man to hold a grudge…especially to Cal" Tony said.

The two were walking this time. They both had a feeling the boy wasn't far and it would give him time to calm down.

"You know that and I know that, but we only known the boy for two months Tony…" Gibbs pointed out.

Tony nodded. "Yeah…I guess I'll just have to be there for him no matter what…I mean I got you two to make up" he answered.

Gibbs smirked as they walked. "Yeah, you did, thanks Tony…I am grateful to have you on my team…you always did have my back" he said.

Tony smiled. "Aw…thanks boss"

"Why do you seem so surprised? I have always trusted you DiNozzo, I'd have fired your ass a long time ago if I didn't want you around" he said.

Tony just grinned. "Aw, so the gruff marine does love me" he teased.

Gibbs head slapped him in response. Tony stopped and pouted at him.

"Aw sure, I always get head slapped…I bet you hugged Cally though" he complained.

"That what you want DiNozzo?" Gibbs asked. Tony shrugged. "Would be nice" he muttered.

Gibbs rolled his eyes but gave his senior agent a quick hug. "Happy now?" he asked and Tony grinned.

"Super boss…now lets go find the boy" he said and took off running.

Gibbs followed with a small chuckle. 'What would I do without my three stooges?' he mused to himself.

They got to the park and found Cal under a bridge with a stick in his hand.

He was making small holes in the hand while crying softly. "Caleb Jethro Gibbs! You need to stop running off!" Gibbs scolded him,

Caleb yelped and hit his head on the low bridge sitting up. Gibbs reached in and pulled him out as he cried harder.

He sat on the sand and cradled his boy. "You all right?" he asked as he rubbed at the bump on his head.

Caleb nodded. "I'll live…" he said. Tony chuckled as Caleb reminded him of himself.

"Good…now why are you back here again?" Gibbs asked him in a stern voice again.

"I am afraid to see Uncle Tim…I don't…" he said and trailed off. He put his arms around Gibbs neck and muttered into his shoulder.

"You don't want to hear Tim say he hates you?" Gibbs guessed. Caleb nodded.

"I'm sorry I scared you again dad…running away is…"

"How you solve your problems…I figured that out…but you're going to have to learn to face them now kid…he said.

"I don't want to" Caleb whined.

"I don't care Cal…you will stop running away or you'll just have a sore bottom all the time" Gibbs warned.

Caleb cringed and Gibbs kissed his forehead. "I won't this time because you're already still sore, but I mean it kid…I don't want to lose you" he said.

Caleb nodded. "Okay dad"

"Man, you scared me too…I'd be sad too if we lost you kid…I like having you around Caleb" Tony said.

He had sat next to the Gibbs family and rubbed Caleb's back when Gibbs pulled him out.

Caleb turned to him and crawled over to him. "I am sorry Uncle Tony, I love hanging out with you too…you've taught me so much about movies like Uncle Tim taught…

Tony cradled him lovingly. "Timmy still loves you Cally just like I do and always will…I know because he is still my friend even after all the pranks…he has gotten good at revenge though" he said.

Caleb sighed. "Oh…okay…I believe you Tony…I'll go see Tim and apologize and…I just hope you're right" he said.

Tony stood and lifted Cal off him. "I usually am kid…want another ride back?" he asked.

Cal nodded. "Of course uncle Tony I am only 11 and I get tired easily" he said.

Tony rolled his eyes but squatted so Caleb could climb on. Gibbs smiled as he watched his boys bond.

They walked back to the hospital and this time Tony carried him straight to Tim's room once they found out where it was.

The girls looked up as they entered. "Thank goodness you found him again" Sarah said.

"Sorry…I was…afraid" Caleb stammered.

Tim noticed his eyes weren't on his sister when he spoke. "Thanks girls for visiting…nice seeing you again as well DiNozzo" he said.

"You too probie…glad you're all right kid…I was worried" he answered.

Tim smiled. "Thanks Tony, I'll be all right" he said. Tony stepped forward and gave him a small hug.

"Come on girls, I think the guys need a moment alone" he said and let them out.

Tim waited till the door closed before motioning to the child. "Come here Cal" he beckoned.

Caleb took a step forward. "All the way boy" Tim said in an authoritive tone.

Caleb walked to the bed and Tim head slapped him. "Don't ever go on the field again kid…it's bad enough we risk our lives…don't risk yours till you're an adult!" he snapped.

Caleb nodded. "Yes sir…do you…hate…me?" he asked softly.

Tim shook his head. "Never can or will buddy…I am just glad were both safe" he said.

Caleb climbed into Tim's bed and hugged him. It was how Gibbs found them a few minutes later. The child was fast asleep and Tim didn't seem to mind.

He looked up as Gibbs snapped a picture using a crime scene camera.

"Didn't know it was a crime scene boss?" Tim teased. Gibbs chuckled.

"Couldn't resist Tim…thanks for forgiving him…he ran off again because he was afraid" Gibbs said.

Tim nodded. "I couldn't hate him…besides I already know why he was there…" he said.

"So all three of you knew huh?" Gibbs asked.

Tim raised a brow and Gibbs explained everything from the time Tim was shot.

Tim smirked. "Yeah well, we all know what you think of apologies" Tim countered.

"Not between friends and family…I am just glad its behind us…maybe when you get out Tim…I can take all three of my boys to a baseball game"

"That sounds awesome" Tim said and stroked Caleb's hair who slept peacefully.

Gibbs went to pick up his child and Tim shook his head. "Leave him boss…I don't want to wake him up" he said.

Gibbs nodded and left. Ducky and Palmer walked in to see Tim and then everyone else had another turn.

Caleb stayed asleep and then soon Tim joined him cradling him protectively.

Caleb smiled in his sleep. He finally found peace with his new home and couldn't ask for a better family.

**So that's pretty much it. Shall I write another adventure for young Caleb? **


End file.
